creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ruhrohshingo/About Powered By
The first pasta I took a stab at was really fun and was done in a single sitting, which included re-reading and revision. I work in technology so there's a lot of things I know in that field, and that first pasta actually has a lot of factual stuff in it for those of you not too familiar with operating systems and debugging. 0xDEADDEAD is an actual bugcheck error in Windows that's produced when you intentionally crash the system to produce a memory dump using a keyboard sequence! I actually laughed when I first learned it and never thought I'd have a chance to make it creepy! As for writing others...I don't know quite yet. I was very bored today and was browsing. It seemed like fun and I have an extremely active imagination. Asian horror is always a fun watch when it's not made to be a parody or so over the top it becomes parody. Ju-on/Grudge still scares the bejeezus out of me to this day by virtue that the wrath never ends. There is no closure, therefore there is no comfort to take. Kairo/Pulse was another good one to me because the ending made you feel glum. Sort of like if that ending for the characters was surviving, then maybe death was a better alternative. If I do end up writing other pastas I have this feeling the themes of Asian horror will be fairly dominant. \\Spoilers ahead! Beware Yaaaarrrrrr Pirate Ghosts!\\ Powered By, as you might recognize, is a nod to the slogan you see pasted on various desktops and laptops. Such as "powered by Intel", etc.. The scary gimmick is pretty obvious about a third or halfway through and at that point of realization the title becomes pretty tongue-in-cheek. The ending is also heavily influenced by the TV show Bones, which my girlfriend binge watched in about two weeks for the 9 seasons on Netflix. I still feel like the Asian looking woman's character is a ho, but that's completely off topic. It was a fun way to end for me as my sense of things tends to be very meta, which unfortunately makes it very hard for people to hang out with me unless they've experienced a lot of the same things I have. I wouldn't say the end is really "the end", but it does lend itself well to the idea that whoever they are and what they're doing, they're still out there doing it. That was a theme I saw very often when my parents would watch shows like America's Most Wanted - that the felons on the show are still out there and given what they've done to be showcased on the show, you're probably not entirely safe with them on the prowl. The idea of that was terrifying as a child. That bad people and bad things were out there and they would keep happening. Maybe to someone I didn't know. Maybe to someone I did know. Heaven f%*ing forbid it happen to me. Powered By was also extremely easy to write as it drew upon things I deal with almost every day. When you work in technology there are often times where you feel like you know so much, but then you find there's a lot more you don't know. It keeps you guessing and always inquisitive. Things are always changing and what you thought you knew is no longer the most up to date. It might not even be applicable anymore. Sometimes it makes you worry that what you are planning on doing may actually be harmful. shingo out. Category:Blog posts